<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me What You See by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642755">Tell Me What You See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen'>ItsNotEasyBeingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spellbound [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Witch!Kurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a spell really tell Kurt who his one true love is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spellbound [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/859700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me What You See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a chapter in my 2020 Happy Valenklaine's Day challenge post.  I'm posting it separately to connect it to the Spellbound series.  The prompt song was "Tell Me What You See" by The Beatles (hence the title).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt opened the door to his shop, smiling at the familiar sound of laughter as he entered.  Having Santana in human form permanently had been wonderful in a lot of ways, not the least of which was that she could now help out at the store.  She’d needed a job, and being a nearly 200-year-old witch who had, up until recently, been a cat, didn’t exactly give her much of a resumé.  She knew the ins and outs of the shop as well as Kurt did, having been beside him day after day (and also having lived there), and Kurt didn’t have to hide his true nature around her.  It was a perfect fit.</p><p>It also didn’t hurt that she and Blaine got along so well.  Santana wasn’t an easy person to know or like, but Blaine’s warm, open manner had managed to melt even her frosty insides. </p><p>“So, what are my two favorite people up to?” Kurt called in greeting, slipping a hand around Blaine’s waist and accepting the offered kiss.  He ignored Santana’s gagging sounds.</p><p>“Hey, you,” Blaine answered.  “Santana was telling me about the time the two of you concocted a love potion,” he teased.</p><p>Kurt flushed, slightly embarrassed by the shenanigans of his youth.  “In my defense, what else were two lonely teenaged witches to do on Valentine’s night?” he shrugged.  “Besides, it wasn’t a love potion.  It was a spell to let you see the face of your true love,” he added shyly.</p><p>Blaine tugged him closer.  “Did it work?”</p><p>Kurt laughed.  “Hardly!  We nearly blew up the house!”</p><p>“True!  But then we…” Santana began, stopping abruptly when Kurt interrupted.</p><p>“But then we decided to never play with that spell again, right, Santana?”  Kurt asked with a pointed glare.</p><p>“Right, of course,” she agreed quickly, taking Kurt’s hint.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry I missed your near explosion,” Blaine interjected, unaware of the silent conversation the two witches just had.  The large grandfather clock chimed the three-quarter hour.  “And that, I’m afraid, means I have to leave if I am going to get back to the university in time for my next class.  I’ll pick you up tonight at six?” </p><p>Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a goodbye kiss on the cheek.  Blaine scoffed, leaning in for a kiss on the lips instead, then happily waved goodbye to Santana and dashed out the door.</p><p>“So, you want to explain to me why you didn’t tell the hobbit about the second time we did that spell?”  Santana demanded.</p><p>Kurt sighed, remembering their second attempt all too clearly.  The spell itself had worked perfectly once they had gotten the incantation correct.  They said the appropriate words, twisted the bowl of water a quarter turn, and then Kurt dipped his finger into the vessel.  However, instead of the face of his one true love, all he saw was a swirling pit of dark nothingness.  At the time, he had taken it as a sign that he would never find true love.</p><p>“You know why, San,” he snapped back, turning sharply and stalking away into the back room.  The clicking of Santana’s heels told him that she was close behind.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Kurt.  You can’t still be hung up on that.”  Kurt remained silent, picking up a box containing a new shipment of books and slamming it hard on the long wooden table.  Maybe if he ignored Santana long enough, she would leave him alone.</p><p>Suddenly, the box was shoved away and a wooden bowl full of water was set down in its place.  Okay, so maybe she wouldn’t leave him alone, after all.</p><p>“No, Santana,” Kurt refused coldly.  He stepped to the side to leave again and was stopped by a hand on his arm.</p><p>“The last time we did this was over a century ago,” Santana argued, pulling Kurt back to stand beside her in front of the bowl.</p><p>“So?” Kurt huffed.</p><p>“So, at that time, your sweet little Pop-Tart hadn’t been born yet.  Hell, his parents hadn’t been born yet.”  She paused, waiting for Kurt to catch on, sighing loudly when he didn’t.  “Let me spell it out for you,” she snarked.  “Did you ever think that maybe the spell didn’t show you Blaine back then because he didn’t exist yet?”</p><p>Kurt stared at her, blinking owlishly as her words sank in.  She may have had a point.  But what if she were wrong?  What if Kurt tried the spell again and still saw nothing but emptiness?  Worse yet, what if he saw the face of someone else?</p><p>“You’ll never know unless you try,” Santana encouraged, sliding the bowl an inch closer. </p><p>Kurt bit his lip nervously.  Should he dare?  Was it worth it?  Would seeing Blaine’s face in the water make Kurt love him any more?  Would not seeing his face make him love him any less? </p><p>Kurt closed his eyes to think.  Without even trying, the first images that appeared to him were of Blaine – laughing, happy, holding Kurt tightly, making Kurt feel safe and loved.  He smiled to himself, opening his eyes and looking down at the bowl.  He reached out a hand, tracing the rim with his index finger lightly before pushing it away.</p><p>“No thanks, San,” he said quietly.  “I can see him perfectly fine on my own, without this.  I don’t need a spell to tell me what I already know.”  He grinned at his friend, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then picked up the box of books, carrying them to the front of the store to put them on display.</p><p>Later that night, long after Spellbound closed and Kurt and Blaine left for their date, a soft glow illuminated the back room of the shop.  A raven-haired witch stood at the long table, a wooden bowl before her.  She spoke ancient words, waving her hand over the bowl once, then giving it a one-quarter turn.  Very carefully, she lifted her hand and lowered it toward the shimmering water.  The fabric in her hand breached the surface, causing silvery ripples to form.  She lifted the corner of Kurt’s scarf back out of the water, setting it aside.  “Show me the one true love of Kurt Hummel,” she commanded.</p><p>The water swirled gently, an array of colors sparkling across its surface until finally settling into a pattern.  A slow smile spread across Santana’s face as the hazel eyes and dark curly hair of a certain college music professor began to form.  “I knew it,” she whispered triumphantly.</p><p>She thought about taking a picture of the image before it faded and texting it to Kurt.  Instead, she walked the bowl to the sink and poured the enchanted liquid down the drain.  After all, Kurt didn’t need a spell or an oracle to tell him anything about love.  He had his own heart - and Blaine’s, for that matter – to guide him, and no magic was more powerful than that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>